Hotter Than a Hot Springs
by Kodelaine
Summary: A certain Dane comes across quite the sight while out hunting, that sight being Norway bathing in a hot springs. DenNor oneshot, Fem!Norway, slight Voyeurism, sex in a hot springs, etc.


I was in the mood for something involving a hot springs, and since I do PruHun all the time I wrote some DenNor!  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

The Norwegian nation sighed, leaning against a tree and shivering, tightening her coat and frowning, looking around. "Damn it all... I'm going to freeze to death out here." She muttered, glancing around the snowy, woodland area. She sighed, turning to walk down the path when something caught her eyes.

She turned, walking past a few trees and peeking through a bush, eyes widening as she saw a large, pond-like area with steaming water. "Hot... Hot springs? Out here?" She said, cocking her head and walking past the bush, dropping her gun on a stony area next to the water, sitting down and sighing in content, pulling off one of her gloves and dipping her fingers into the warm water, shivering.

The Nordic nation looked around, quickly shedding her clothes and slipping into the water, moaning softly and closing her eyes. Meanwhile, Denmark was in the same predicament. Lost in the woods, cold, hungry, and not an animal trapped. He sighed in annoyance, shivering and leaning against a tree, glancing around the area. He walked along the edge of a path, completely ignoring his surroundings in favor or snuggling into his coat.

He should have known this would happen. He soon found himself sliding down an icy hill, yelping and staring wide eyed at his destination. A bush. Well, at least it beat landing in a pile of rocks. He soon hit the bush, groaning and popping his head out, only for his eyes to grow wide once more as he noticed a familiar face submerged in a hot spring.

The Norwegians eyes shot open and she looked around, trying to find the cause of the loud crash, but unable to, returning to her bath. He smiled, groaning and carefully crawling out of the bush, sliding down the rest of the hill and walking over to the hot spring, tapping the end of his rifle on the stone. "Hey, Norge!" He called over to her, smiling enthusiastically. Her eyes immediately shot open, cheeks flushing as she stared at the other, quickly moving so that her breasts were under the water.

He continued smiling over at her, setting his gun on the ground and sitting across from her on the stony ledge, shivering slightly. "Mind if I join ya?" He asked, still smiling. She glared at him, baring her teeth and growling. "Yes, in fact I do. Get lost, Denmark." She said, her face now flushed a deep red. He frowned, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. "Pleaaaase? I'm so coooold." He whined, shivering and rubbing his arms to make his point.

Norway stared over at him suspiciously, rolling her eyes at his attempt. "There's no way i'm going to get you to leave me alone, is there?" She asked, still frowning at him. "Nope!" He said, smiling returning to his face. She sighed, glancing away and biting her lower lip. "Fine... Just get in." She muttered, glancing at him. He immediately shrugged his coat and shirt off, discarding his pants and boxers as he jumped into the water, creating a large splash.

She hissed at him, groaning and covering her face in time to prevent the water from hitting her. "Idiot..." She muttered, looking away again. He smiled sheepishly, unfazed by her insults as he swam over her, stopping as her glare caught his eye. "Don't come over here, pervert." The Nordic said, scowling at him. He rolled his eyes playfully, settling down a few feet from her, occasionally inching closer.

She didn't notice, sighing in content and closing her eyes, leaning her head back against the cool stone of the springs, relaxing in the hot water. He blushed, looking her up and down, moving a bit closer occasionally. She stretched out, groaning softly and sticking her toes out of the water, letting out a deep sigh and slowly opening her eyes, looking over at the Dane.

He flushed as she did this, eyes trailing down to her feet, only to quickly move back up to her eyes, which stared at him curiously. He quickly looked away, leaning back against the rocks. "So, how have you been, Norge?" He asked, glancing over at her hesitantly. She sat up slightly, covering her breasts with her arms. "Fine." She muttered, her eyes looking up and down his toned chest, cheeks flushed a light shade of red thanks to the heat of the springs, and of course her friend bathing with her in the middle of the woods. Alone. Naked.

Denmark smiled at her slightly, giving her a playful wink before closing his eyes again, sighing in content. She raised an eyebrow, blushing before looking away, moving a bit closer. He opened his eyes, smiling over at her curiously and motioning for her to come closer. "Cold?" He asked, still smiling. The Norwegian jumped slightly, glaring at him before looking away. "Y-yes..." She muttered shyly, refusing to look over at him.

He laughed, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her against his side, smiling down at her. "Then come sit by me, Norway." He said, chuckling slightly. She yelped at that, quickly covering her breasts and glaring up at him, face a deep red. "S-stop it idiot, this is awkward and we're both naked..." She trailed off as she spoke, staring up into the other mans eyes, said person staring down into the Norwegians.

"Norge..." He muttered, brushing a bit of her bright, pale blonde hair behind her ear gently. "D-Denmark..." She murmured against him, still staring up into his eyes. He slowly leaned down, taking her lips in a gentle yet sweet kiss, closing his eyes. Her eyes widened as she felt the warmth of his soft lips against hers. She eventually gave in, leaning into the kiss, eyes slipping shut. Denmark slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling the Nordic nation onto his lap, their chests pressing against one another.

"D-Denmark I... I-I want you to make me yours..." Norway mumbled against his lips, letting out a shaky breath as her hands positioned themselves on his chest. He looking up at her in surprise, smiling shyly. "Really? A-are you sure..?" He asked, stroking her hair and staring down into her eyes. She slowly nodded leaning her forehead against the Danes. "Yes..."

He nodded, sliding deeper into the water so that he was standing, hot, steaming water reaching up to his shoulders as he turned around, letting her lean against the rocky wall of the springs. "Are you really sure?" He asked again, still staring down at her. She sighed, rolling her eyes and nodding. "I said yes, Denmark..."

Denmark blushed, leaning down to kiss her again, this time with more passion and lust, the Dane releasing his built up feelings for her into the kiss as he pressed his tongue past her lips, meeting hers. She moaned softly, keening into his touch as he ran his fingers down her stomach and across her thigh. She groaned as he bit her lip, causing her to buck her hips slightly.

The Dane smiled, trailing his hands back up to her stomach, slowly sliding his hand down to rub her sex, other one sliding up to rub her breast. She moaned, biting her lower lip and grinding against his hand, her head resting on his shoulder. "J-just take me already, please..." The Nord whined, hugging the Dane tightly. He chuckled, nibbling her ear as he stroked her. "Impatient, aren't you?" He teased, his hot breath against her ear causing her to shudder slightly.

She groaned, grinding her hips against his hand, two fingers now pressed into her warmth. "D-Den, m-more, please." She gasped, moaning softly. He nodded, slowly reaching down to rub her entrance, positioning his thick cock in front of it. "A-are you ready?" He asked, kissing her cheek softly. She nodded slowly, grinding against his member. "Y-yes, put it in already." She muttered in his ear.

He quickly thrust in, whispering comforts and stroking her hair as he held her close, waiting for her to adjust to his size. She screamed out, quickly biting her lower lip to silence herself, a bit of blood dripping down her chin and into the water as she bit too hard. He quickly kissed her, wiping the blood away and hugging her tight, pulling out slowly. She soon stopped, a few tears running down her cheeks as she shuddered, moaning softly. "M-move." She hissed into his ear, still holding him tightly.

Denmark pulled out until only the tip of his length was left, before slowly pushing back into her warm, wet cunt. She moaned loudly, head rolling back as she wrapped her legs around him. "Y-yes, more..." She panted, staring up at him. He nodded, glad she finally asked. He soon began thrusting at a rapid pace, grunting at every hard thrust he made into her heat. She continued moaning loudly and writhing under him, the pair of Nordics creating small waves in the hot spring with their movements.

Norway moaned loudly as he hit that certain spot inside of her, causing her to buckle under him. "Y-y-yeah, there!" She cried out, moaning loudly as he happily began pounding into that spot frantically, leaning down to bite and suck at her neck, moaning and panting as his hand reached down, rubbing circles around her swollen bud. She moaned loudly as she finally released, eyes screwing shut as she shook in pleasure, the Dane finishing soon after, continuing to rock against her.

After his orgasm he slowly removed himself, sitting down next to her, still panting. She too was panting, glancing over at the other and resting her head on his shoulder, sighing in content. He smiled, hugging her tightly and nuzzling into his hair. "I love you, Norway!" He mumbled, hugging her tight. She sighed, rolling her eyes and hesitantly returning the hug. "Idiot."


End file.
